


When lightning strikes

by BubblyBoba



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael does not deserve this, Self-Hatred, The group are kinda jerks in the beginning not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyBoba/pseuds/BubblyBoba
Summary: After the whole squip incident, wholesome communication and a bit of therapy, the group has mostly healed from the events and learned to accept their mutant appearances and abilities. All except for Michael. Acting different from his usual self and revealing a few worrying thoughts the group is determined to help their hurting friend. But it may be more than they anticipated. For the squip is gone, but our own minds can do far greater damage than any computer.





	1. When lightning strikes

" _What's wrong with you?"_

What was wrong with him? Well he was a fifteen year old who could transport himself into electronics and could control and summon electricity for one thing. 

But  _this. This_ wasn't something he had  experienced before.  He'd never hurt someone with his powers before. Especially his best friend. Sure he had shocked that kid in kindergarten, but that was purely by accident. 

His powers were getting beyond his control and he didn't know why. The crackling yellow light weaving in between his fingers only seemed to grow stronger and stronger. 

He couldn't understand why.The squip was  _gone._ They were safe! Yet, there was still a noticeable distance between him and Jeremy. Just like with the-the crackling grew louder, as if in warning. Michael hastily shoved his hands in his pockets to hide them, wishing he had Jeremy's mutation instead, so he could fly until his problems were gone. 

He just didn't understand. How could he have hurt Jeremy? He had just jokingly patted one of his wings and the next thing, Jeremy had convulsed, and then cradled the burnt patch on his wing. 

"What was that for?"

"I-I was just showing affection!" He cringed at the words as they tumbled out, instantly regretting them. 

"Well then your love hurts man. I gotta go get ice for my wing." 

"Jeremy-" 

"Don't worry headphones, i've burned people on accident plenty of times, you get used to it." Rich chimed in, trying to help. 

Brooke rubbed his shoulder pursing her lips at Rich. "Michael sweetie, it was an accident." 

Shaking his head Michael pulled his hoodie up and left the table.  

"Michael! Michael!" The group called, but he just hung his head and walked faster.

"Was it me?" Rich asked fearfully. 

Christine shook her head and sighed. 

Michael looked down at his still crackling hands and wrenched his head away, unable to look at them.

This was getting out of hand, his powers were getting stronger, stronger than he could control. The worst part, was that he knew he was powerless to stop it. He would lose himself to his powers, just as his parents had. 


	2. Chapter 2

   (Italics are flashbacks)  

   Jeremy shifted anxiously from foot to foot, knocking persistently on Michael's basement door. The house had been empty, not unusual for Michael's house, but something that still struck an odd cord with jeremy, which come to think of it, he had never met Michael's parents. Whenever he'd asked, Michael uttered something about multiple important business trips. After finding Michael's room empty, he went straight for the one place that was Michael's designated safe haven. The basement.

     "Michael?" No reply. "C'mon buddy. I know you're there!" Still no reply. Jeremy sighed. "I need to apologize." The door swung open revealing a visibly distraught michael. Jeremy smiled sheepishly. "Hey buddy. What's wrong? Weed go down the wrong way?"

   Michael said nothing, and just eyed the bandaged patch on Jeremy's wing. Jeremy noticed him staring, and shrugged. "This thing? It's fine. It'll heal in a few days. It wasn't even that bad."

    Sniffling. Jeremy looked up to see the shorter boy had tears spotting his glasses, and running down his cheeks. "Michael! No, No! It's Ok! I'm ok!"

     "No, i-it's not!" Michael shouted, hiccuping. "I'm dangerous, and i hurt you-" Jeremy grabbed Michael's face, using his height to get him to look at him. "Michael. Listen to me. You. did. not.hurt.me."

        Michael went silent for a few seconds. "You're right. It was these stupid fucking powers!" Michael raised a crackling hand and began to bring it to his chest.

     Jeremy smacked his hand away. "Michael." Michael looked to him and the sight broke Jeremy's heart. He looked so scared and vulnerable, like a child. "Stop it." He said softly.

    Michael didn't move but his eyes flickered from his hand to Jeremy, terrified. "C'mere." Jeremy said, pulling Michael into a hug. Michael sniffles quietly, wetting the front of his shirt. 'It's ok. I'm here for you.' Jeremy tried to say. 'Why won't you tell me what's wrong?' Though he knew the answer.

_Michael, stressed out, anxiety running high, arguing with him._

_'Jere this squip is dangerous'_

_Jeremy's cruel smirk. His dismissive laugh._

_'I think you're just jealous, that i'm something you'll never be.'_

_Jeremy not feeling in control of his own body._

_'C'mon man, move it'_

_Michael shaking but not backing down._

_'Or what?'_

_Jeremy scowling and glaring at his best friend._

_'Get out of my way. Loser'_

_Muttering under breath, just loud enough to hear._

_'Only dangerous thing here is **you.'**_

_Michael's pained whimper._

   Jeremy shook his head and rubbed Michael's back. Michael nuzzled into him before pulling away, quickly shoving his hands in his pockets. "I should get some rest."

"O-oh yeah. Night player 2." 

"Goodnight jeremy."

   Michael made to shut the door, but Jeremy blocked it with his foot. "Um, before I forget here." Jeremy handed him something soft and cream colored along with a small pikachu plush. "I got you a new sweater. I hope you like it. I thought you'd need it after today. The girls picked it out. Jake actually found the pikachu." 

The faintest trace of a smile pulled on Michael's lips. "Thanks jere."

   Michael shut the door, and waited until Jeremy's footsteps were far enough away, before heaving a shuddering sigh, and pulling up his hoodie sleeve. Dark blue and purple marks, like veiny spider webs were spreading to his elbow. His hands ached with a faint yellow just beneath the skin. 

He was running out of time.

 

 


	3. (NOT A CHAPTER) EXPLAINING UNIVERSE

Ok, so to clear up confusion with other people 

This universe is sort of like an x-men, superpower au? The universe I based it on was a x-men au, but it was a while ago so I don't remember who the OP was sorry ;^;.   
Anyway, it basically follows canon, although all the main characters have powers. The squip correlates with all this, by telling Jeremy he drove his mom to leave with his mutation, and it was the humans fault that mutants were oppressed and jizz, nd basically has him turn against humans and almost start an all out war, with trying to make mutants the top species. I will probably write a prequel as a few events are altered because of the universe, such as Michael in the bathroom and jake's party, plus pitiful children and the play. 

The group's powers!  
Michael: Electricity manipulation, technopathy, (can transport into electronics.)  
Jeremy: regenerative healing, aerial adaptation, superhuman strength and agility, (Jeremytops*ishit*), wing manifestation.(He has wings)  
Rich:fire manipulation  
Jake:teleportation, superhuman agility, invisibility in shadows, and tail. (Think nightcrawler)  
Christine:sonic vibrations, light manipulation  
Jenna:electronic communication(intercept, generate and interpret electronic transmissions  
Brooke: pixie wings, pixie dust (causes hallucinations)  
Pretty fairy eyes  
Chloe: probability manipulation (she can change the outcome of things)

As for whar's going on with michael, I can't tell you just yet, but no, he isn't squipped. That'd not to say the squip doesn't have a part in this though.   
Again I don't remember who came up with the au, i'm just using the idea for inspiration.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael was being harassed. If being harassed meant your almost 6 ft beanpole best friend was standing in front of your locker with an extremely pissed off expression on his face. Which to Michael it absolutely did.

"Heeeyyy.." Michael tried weakly, shooting half-hearted finger guns. "Don't hey me. I wanna know what's been going on with you. You've ignored me since i apologized and you're so quiet now! What gives!?

"I don't know just trying something new." Michael murmured.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "So after all this i can't even get an explanation?"

Michael avoided his gaze.

"You know what? I can't believe you! You burn me and then ignore me! Some friend you are! Maybe the squip was right! Maybe i should have left you!" He shot, walking away.

" _Don'tleavemehelpmepleaseit'snotmeineedyoupleaseiloveyou_ '

Michael gave a shuddering sigh, and hardly noticed the sparks flying from his fingertips. -----------------------------------------------------------------------Brooke scanned the lunch crowd with scrutinizing eyes, her wings flitting impatiently, much to the annoyance of the brunette next to her.

"Brooke, give it up and eat your fro-yo already, it's gonna melt."

No answer from the blonde.

Chloe sighed and drummed her nails on the table top. "You know, I don't even know why you're looking for him, I mean you saw what he did to Jeremy right?"

Brooke didn't break her gaze from the throng of people. Chloe rolled her eyes. "That's some serious shit right there Brooke. What if he loses it with you? What if he hurts you huh? What then? Brooke he's _dangerous._ "

Brooke turned her head to Chloe so fast, Chloe vaguely wondered how in the world the smaller girl didn't get whiplash.

"Chloe, you are my closest friend and i love you and would never hate you, but I never want to hear that word come out of your mouth again. We've all been through a lot, and what we need right now is to stick together, not drag each other down."

Chloe's cheeks burned in shame, unable to do anything but reply with a petty answer. "Ooh, look at me, i'm Brooke, i'm so mature, naaah, brOOKE FUCK YOU!" She shrieked, scrambling out of the way of the blonde's pixie dust, glaring at said girl, while Brooke had turned her attention back to looking for the youngest member of their group.

Christine, ever the voice of reason and keeper of peace, tried to soothe the obvious tension between the two girls.

"Brooke, chloe might be right. Not about the dangerous thing of course I mean." She stammered, as Brooke turned an angry gaze to her.

"I think Michael needs some time to himself to sort things out and clear his mind. Putting him on the spot isn't the best idea and isn't what he needs right now-" "Aha!" Brooke shouted, slamming her hand on the table, making both girls jump. "There he is!" "Christine, help a girl out?"

Christine bit her lip and squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "I-I don't know. I still think Michael needs some time to himself to get in the right mindset."

Brooke gave the best puppy dog eyes she could with her multi-dimensional eyes. Christine sighed, hung her head and flicked her hand torwards the direction Michael was.

Immediately, a ray of light surrounded Michael, giving him away. The girls watched as Michael trudged to the table obviously displeased with the situation.

As soon as he sat down Brooke pushed a Styrofoam fro-yo cup torwards him. "Michael, sweetie, I got you some fro-yo. I wasn't sure what flavor you liked so I just got chocolate and peanut butter, that's what I usually get." She said warmly.

Michael smiled faintly. "Thanks Brooke. It's fine." Brooke nudged him. "Go on, eat up. You need something in your stomach." Michael poked at the yogurt with his spoon, and said nothing. "Michael, sweetheart, come on. One bite. That's all i'm asking. Ok?" She murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind michael's ear.

Michael sighed and took small bites of yogurt. Brooke smiled and ruffled his hair. "There, doesn't that feel better?" Michael paused mid-bite, realizing what he was doing, as his face went red. "I can't believe you used your mom voice on me to get me to eat." Michael whined. "That's low."

Chloe snickered. "Not to mention kinda kinky Brooke." Brooke discreetly flipped Chloe off, while Chloe in turn mocked her. Michael chuckled as he watched the two bicker, until a sharp pain burst in his right temple. "Shit." He whispered, running his temple.

Brooke turned from her arguing, to look at Michael. "Michael? Honey what's wrong?" She asked. Michael hissed in pain, shaking his head slightly. "My head is killing me." He murmured resting his head on the table.

Brooke rubbed his back soothingly, turning to Christine. "Christine you know what to do." Christine nodded and squeezed her hands together, immediately the light around the table dimmed to a soft glow. "There you go Michael. That should help with your migraine." "No." Michael whispered. They didn't know, they couldn't know. Brooke gently pulled him into hug, rubbing his back soothingly. "Do you want some water? That might help." Michael shook his head. "Just stay. Please." He whispered. Brooke and Christine shared a concerned look.

Chloe hovered over michael, pulling slightly at his hoodie. 'What are you doing?' She mouthed at her. Chloe shushed her and gently pulled the neck of his hoodie down. "Holy shit." "Brooke you need to see this." She said solemnly.

Brooke looked over to where Chloe was holding aside michael's hoodie and gasped. Dark purple and blue lines with large black spots covered michael's back and spread to his arms. "Michael." She said slowly. "Honey, it's ok, but what are those marks on you?"

Michael stiffened and scrambled to get up. "I have to-i need to go." Brooke reached to stop Michael from leaving. Michael twisted out of her grasp, and ran from the table. The three girls sat in silence, processing what had happened. Christine was the one who finally broke the silence. "We need to tell jeremy." ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Michael panted, stopping to catch his breath. He yanked down his sleeve to look at his arm. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He whispered, his fingers ghosting over his arm, the dark purple and blue lines more prominent now, the yellow glow of electricity beginning to show even through his hoodie sleeve.

Lightning scar.

He tugged at his hair, tears springing to his eyes. What was happening to him?

The pain bloomed in his head again. This time behind his eyes as well. Michael squeezed them shut, hoping too stop the pain, but when they opened they were completely overrun with electricity, glowing yellow and sparking.

Michael didn't feel in control of his body, and for one of the few times in his life, he felt afraid. He vaguely heard someone calling his name.

\---------------------------------------------------

Rich was scared as shit.

He didn't know how it had happened but here he was, from walking from lunch, to scared out of his mind, seeing Michael just standing there, completely still, his eyes unseeing and sparking.

"Michael!" Rich called.

There was no answer from the lightning filled boy. Rich frowned and went to shake michael's shoulder, jumping back when he was shocked.

"Michael answer me! Are you ok!? Can you hear me!?"

As soon as the lightning filled trance started it ended, Michael dropping to his knees gasping for air.

Rich ran to him. "Michael are you ok? What was that?"

Michael shoved him away a horrified look on his face, before turning and sprinting away.

Rich was speechless, but he knew what to do. "Hey Jake? We have a problem. Get the group together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER GOT DELETED 12 TIMES WHEN I WAS ORIGINALLY WRITING IT  
> I don't know I just headcanon Brooke to be the type of person to call everyone sweetie and honey. Also bc she knows what being betrayed feels like. Also just a question, I was wondering if I should get a tumblr and post stuff for this fic? (Mainly cause I would love fanart XD) anyways, rich is the first to catch on! What will he tell the group? Hope you guys enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

The BI-son: Rich

Pinkberrypixie: Brooke

Perfectbitch:Chloe

Phantom of the opera: Christine

Gossip central: Jenna

Here's heere: Jeremy

\--------------------------------------

The BI-son: Something's wrong with Michael. We need to talk. Meet up at jenna's in 15 minutes  
  
Gossip central: why my house tf rich.  
  
Pinkberrypixie: What happened to michael!? Is he ok!?  
  
Pinkberrypixie:JEREMY GET YOUR ASS IN THE CHAT.  
  
Here'sheere: I was checking my email!  
  
Gossip central: mhmm  
  
Here'sheere: Shut up jenna.  
  
Phantom of the opera: Jeremy you're missing what's important.  
  
Phantom of the opera: Did he get hurt?  
  
Here'sheere: Wait Michael got hurt?  
  
Perfectbitch: Can I hit him  
  
The BI-son: GUYS. this is not what we should be arguing about!!!  
  
Gossip central: Yeah we should be asking why the fuck we're using my house.  
  
The BI-son: Idk you're closer I guess. Anyway, I'll explain everything at jenna's me and Jake are on our way there already. Just hurry!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he was just filled with lightning?" Chloe asked. 

Rich shrugged. "Sorta. It was more like he was, possessed by it, or consumed by it."

"But how would that even happen?" Jeremy asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Michael had the best grip on his powers out of all of us."

"I'm with Jeremy. This just doesn't make sense, not with michael." Christine added. 

Chloe sighed, crossing her arms. "Great. First he goes around burning people and now he's a walking lightning pole." 

Brooke's wings flittered. "There has to be some sort of explanation for this."

Jake flopped back on jenna's bed sighing. "I could shadow travel into his basement. Get some info. Go invisible."

Jenna snorted. "Yeah Jake go and scare the cheap out of the poor kid, that'll really help." Her phone began to play an obnoxious ad. "Shut up!" The ad died off, as Jenna shut her phone off. 

"Listen. Whatever's going on with Michael, we need to figure out what it is and how we can help." 

There were hesitant groans from Christine, jeremy, and Chloe as Jenna scanned the group.

Jake appeared behind them in a cloud of dark smoke. "You guys aren't wimping out now are you?"

Christine squirmed in shame. "I love michael, but i don't want to get tangled up in something that's too big for us to handle."

Jeremy sighed. "I don't think Michael's exactly in the right shape to see me."

"I still think the kids dangerous. Sorry not sorry, but no."

Brooke wacked Chloe in the face with her wing. "Well if you guys aren't going to help, we're on our own I guess. Come on boys."

Jake followed her out the door with rich not far behind.

Rich got off the bed and followed her, but not before shoving Jeremy backwards. "I can't believe you call yourself Michael's best friend." 

The door slammed shut behind them. 

Jenna sighed and got up as well. "Ok, let's go raid Michael's house for answers."

The three left in her house looked shocked. Jenna raised an eyebrow. "What, you guys think you can get out of this? We get electrocuted together." 

A/N: Comments help this story along the way! Also re-asking the question from a few chapters ago, should I get a tumblr? Also, I know Jake doesn't really have a lot of screentine rn, but he will play a key part in later chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

Jenna was going to get them all killed. Or at the very least get them all electrocuted by the lightning god that Michael was apparently becoming. 

"Jenna, this is a large invasion of privacy. We shouldn't do this to Michael."   
"Shut it Christine, check under the couch."  
Jeremy shuffled akwardly in the front doorway.   
"I don't know, maybe we should leave. What if Michael comes home?"

"He's asleep, i checked his room. We've got at least 2 hours." Jenna said nonchalantly, not looking up from the stack of papers she was rifling through. "His hand was sparking though, and he was twitching a bit, so we should hurry up, or our asses are electrified."

Jeremy looked up hesitantly, "Did you find anything Jenna?"  
"Just some old family photos, but nothing that i think'll help us. Though," she said, picking out a certain frame, "I wonder why Michael's parents are never here. There's a bunch of pictures of them." 

Suddenly a yellowed piece of paper slipped from the back of the frame. Jeremy picked it up, but before he cpuld read it, Jenna had shoved it in his pocket. 

"We've got what we need, now let's go, before Michael wakes up."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Michael." Jenna nodded at him, at school the next day.   
Michael rubbed his head, eyes closed. "I had the weirdest dream last night."  
Jenna hummed in response. "What was it?"

"I-I don't remember, i just felt all....staticy."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jeremy gently unfolded the paper and smoothed it out. "Alright, Michael, I'm gonna get you help. Just hang on."


	7. Chapter 7

Michael was holding his head. His eyes flickered from brown to yellow. "Control it." He muttered, desperately trying to snuff out his sparking fingertips. He'd ran from the group, after he noticed the now familiar yellow tinge to his skin showing through. 

"C'mon Michael. Channel your inner elsa." He grumbled. The clock was ticking away in his mind. He had to leave. He ran out of the school, passing Christine in the play room. He was dangerous. Jeremy was right. Michael tugged at his hair, trying to regain control. "Come on Michael. You can fight it. C'mon. C'mon!" He screamed. 

But he couldn't fight something that was in his blood. Michael felt the last bit of his control slip away, and in the distance lightning cracked. 

"Michael?" Christine asked, rushing to the theater door. A crack and christine narrowly dodged a bolt of lightning singing the floor where she had been standing. "Michael!"   
They called him a monster? Then they would get a monster.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'If you're reading this then we are no longer here. As you know lightning is a dangerous thing. It's even harder to control. For years everyone in our family has been consumed by it. But not Michael. It is too late for us know We've already been consumed by it. Don't let the same happen to our little boy. He can be saved. Whoever you are, please, if you care about our son, you'll save him. Before he's lost to his powers forever. You'll know what to do. Trust us. We believe in you.'  
Jeremy's pocket buzzed.   
"Jeremy!"   
"Christine?" She sounded hysterical  
"Get over here quick!"  
"Why? I-"  
"It's michael!"  
Jeremy's phone slipped from his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY FIC IS ON THE FIRST PAGE WHEN YOU SEARCH UP BMC XMEN AU I'M SO HAPPY. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a teaser chapter this one, bc of finals. Full chapter coming soon!

The first thing jeremy noticed was the atmosphere. The air was thick, and heavy. Static raised the hair on jeremy's arms, and an all too familiar crackling noise was the only sound. "Where's michael?" Jeremy asked, scanning the area, hoping against hope, that what he suspected was going on wasn't actually happening. 

"Uhh he's kinda floating? Right now?" Rich explained, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while pointing torwards the sky with the other. Jeremy looked in the direction where he was pointing and sure enough, there was michael. 

Only, it wasn't..Michael. 

Michael's eyes were glowing yellow, with sparks flying from the corners, his veins glowing the same neon color, his hands encased in orbs of crackling electricity, his body encased in a translucent ball of lightning. His entire being radiated danger and power. It was frightening. It was dangerous. It was everything Michael was not. 

"What happened?" Jeremy yelled over at Christine, the best he could over the crackling in the air. 

"I'll explain later! Right now we need to get him away from the school!"

A/N: WOOH! This is more of a teaser chapter, since i have finals coming up, so, the full chapter will be coming up soon! Hope you guys enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy stared up at the orb that contained his best friend. “Michael! Can you hear me? Come on, this isn’t funny!” No answer, except for a lightning bolt that struck the ground a few inches away from Jeremy. 

“Michael? Honey? It’s ok, we know you don’t want to hurt anybody, just calm down.” Brooke cooed, distracting Michael from the students escaping. The air split with a crack.  
“How do you know what I want!? You don’t know anything about me! All you know about me is my name!” A tree was blackened while a nearby telephone pole wire snapped, waving in the air.

“Michael, what the hell? First of all, burning things is my signature thing. And second of all I smell bullshit.” Rich scoffed

“I bet you’d know a lot about lying. Wouldn’t you rich.” Michael spat. 

Jeremy had enough and rose up to meet his friend eye to eye, his wings flapping noisily. “Mike knock it off. I get i’ve been an asshole to you, but you don’t need to take it out on them. Be angry with me not them.”

Silence. Then Michael smirked, and Jeremy felt his spirits lift, because that was Michael, that was Michael’s smile.

“You know something though Jeremy? I really should thank you.”

Jeremy stopped and stared. “What are you talking about?” He asked, his tongue heavy.

“Because you were right about one thing.” Time seemed to stop. Jeremy didn’t miss the way Christine froze.   
No. Not again. Not michael. 

“About how it feels. I feel amazing.”

Jeremy didn’t realize he’d started to scream. 

A/N: oof this sucks. Quick chapter cause i’m tired but haven’t uploaded in a while. I’ll come out with the full chapter soon I promise. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
